wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/139
=The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Meets England's Queen= * "Yes, well, you can play piano, very good then. Be sure to take all the dishes back to the kitchen and don't chip any of them...."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like you did the last time George visted. --Grazon 02:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =Artist Holds Rejected Ornament= This is Deborah Lawrence and she is holding the ornament she designed to honor Washington Representative McDermotthttp://blog.seattlepi.nwsource.com/art/archives/155913.asp *It looks just like him!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:33, 3 December 2008 (UTC) =Zimbabwe Faces Famine And Cholera Epidemic= *Luckily it is grasshopper harvesting season, so some are able to eat--Mr SmokesTooMuch 07:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Observe "Light Echos" From Supernova First Seen in 1572= *Tek Jansen destroys saves another planet --Mutopis 2:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Receives P.E.A.C.E Award= * (Sung to the tune of Subway Sandwich's Five Dollar Footlong) "Seven-hundred. Seven-hundred-billion. Seven-hundred billion dollar bailout!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) =Santa Claus Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= *Bush look-alike has a "terrorist fist jab" with commie free toys-giving comrade Chavez Claus look-alike. --Mutopis 21:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =Tongan Troops Scheduled To Leave Iraq= =Citizenship Truthers Demand Proof Of President-elect Obama's Citizenship= *Here we see the famous Intelligencia-retardationem, an endangered species desperately seeking a way to propagate its dogmaticum-conservatium with no luck… --Mutopis 21:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Attends Annual Army-Navy Football Game= Navy won 34-0. *Charlie Brown finally gets to kick the football. Take that Lucy!! --Mutopis 20:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *#19 - *sigh* "Looks like I'm out of a job". --Sneakers 07:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Scrutinizes His Portrait= *Bush cant understand why the mirror isn’t working properly… --Mutopis 21:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *"Who's that old fart?" --Sneakers 07:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) =Workers Take Over Factory In Chicago= *Bank of America tells angry workers to get a job, and to eat cake --Mutopis 24:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Commemorates National Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day= * *sign reads* "Please do not ask questions to the President". From the REAL administration Dick Cheney. --Mutopis 2:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Introduces His VA Secretary Designate= He is retired General Eric Shinseki, U.S. Army * Now I would like to introduce to you my Asian friend... --Mutopis 24:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) =Canadian Parties Form Coalition To Challenge Stephen Harper= * We are all giant wimps! Victoryyyyyy! Atenea del Sol 16:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) =2008 Kennedy Center Award Honorees= They are, from left: Roger Daltrey, Pete Townsend, Twyla Tharp, Morgan Freeman, Barbra Streisand and George Jones *Gayest award ever --Mutopis 24:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Freeman: Babs if you don't take your hand off my ass right now I'll slap the white out of you so help me. --Grazon 03:27, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: Babs: Thats not my hand... --Mutopis 23:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: George Jones: :) --Mutopis 23:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) =Nobel Prize-winning Economist Paul Krugman Delivers Lecture In Stockholm= *While Paul Krugman won the Nobel prize for economics, he is still annoyed by the fact that Stephen Colbert sold out more books --Mutopis 24:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC)